This invention relates to roller clutch systems of the type for driving a wheel hub about a wheel spindle. More particularly, the invention relates to actuator systems for engagement or lockup of such roller clutches.
Characteristic of prior art devices is a lack of flexibility with respect to alignment between spindle, actuator, and hub parts. The result has been a significant potential for damage to the roller clutch assembly during its operation. For example, unless conventional actuator and friction rings are carefully aligned, high spots are created on the rings which shorten useful life of the actuator system. In addition, misalignment of the rings gives rise to a non-uniform loading on the clutch cage causing premature wear of the clutch rollers.
Moreover, rather cumbersome actuation systems have been employed in prior art devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,349 discloses a two-way overrunning roller clutch system which utilizes a system of ball detents and buttons for inducement of momentary cage drag. Such systems are expensive and do not lend themselves to simple adjustment, particularly after the unit is fully assembled and in use.